


L'unique

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Le Noël de Dante [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Drabble Luke/Mara
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Le Noël de Dante [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	L'unique

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël Isa !
> 
> Et c'est la première fois que j'arrive sur ce fandom, que je connais surtout à travers les fanfic d'Isa, soyez indulgents :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture tous le monde !

Non, Mara n’était pas chou. Elle pouvait tuer sans hésitation, aimait se battre et était une femme dangereuse, surtout si on lui disait qu’elle était chou.

Ceci était valable pour n’importe quelle forme de vie de la galaxie, hormis une.

Luke Skywalker.

Dans un premier temps, elle l’avait haïs, tant haïs…

Mais peu à peu, elle avait appris à l‘aimer, et à voir la galaxie à travers ses yeux. Appris à aimer plutôt qu’à détester.

Et cela était si étrange…. Mais pas désagréable.

Elle ne pouvait qu’aimer encore plus Luke de l’avoir tant aidée.

Et accepter qu’il la qualifie de «chou» de temps en temps.


End file.
